


漂亮大狗狗

by Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka
Summary: ABO(两天速打。有修改可能)
Relationships: Okada Nana/Takino Yumiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	漂亮大狗狗

//  
泷野至少知道前辈的一个小秘密： 奈奈前辈不那么喜欢莓类的原因是因为信息素的气味是莓类果实的气味。

就像现在。在打开最后一间衣物储藏柜之后, 莓果香终于大股地逸散出来。

//  
四单的MV拍摄终于赶在日落前结束。

香川县的海是很平静的。浸润脚边细砂的水沫是纯白色。金橙色的阳光透过海面，漂亮的孔雀绿色在光芒以外逐渐地泛出矿石一般的蓝色。即使只穿着纱裙在冬季过于单薄，连泷野这种不断向外播撒阳光温暖的大狗狗alpha 都有点儿受不住——不过成品应该还好。

但是大家马上要乘坐大巴的时刻，冈田前辈不见了。  
通讯设备也联络不上。要知道大型偶像团体一般都是集体活动，即使是成年的成员，也得随着未成年的成员一起被送到指定地点然后回家，此刻大家正建议着往平常成员相处的化妆室和休息室走，反而被泷野自告奋勇地拦住了。

漂亮狗狗搜索力算一流，行动也果决迅速，随便应付了旁边人几句就匆匆开始寻找。在一车小孩子看来作为ACE 的alpha 简直不能更让人信任，游刃有余得手里还有敲着信息的空当。

//  
但alpha 持续的心悸现在才结束。

“ 我自己能搞定……” 奈奈前辈嗓子里含满棉花糖丝一般的沙哑细弱，针尖却在颤抖的手中将肌肤划出血痕。“你走开。”  
找到冈田使泷野松了一口气。就泷野对冈田的了解来看显然波动的温度使得前辈敏感的身体出现了一些异常。寒冷会麻痹身体的感受器官，连着反应都变迟钝，发现的时候应该是发情期开始的初期，但时间只够寻找到体育馆里最远的一间更衣箱把自己藏起来。

情况算好的。她不想再回想起那次。  
发情期的前辈缩在角落里拼了命地往后躲，双手抱着膝盖的的同时还有余力不断向后叩击自己的后脑，在疼痛里勉强维持着理智，脸上全是眼泪——看到这一点即使是阳光快乐的大狗狗也避免不了难过。

泷野手指扫着检查了一下即将发送给经纪人的信息，最后确定了一下每个细节都被堵得密不透风。  
‘找到奈奈前辈了！她手机掉了正在找。我们等会儿自己坐新干线回东京，你们也要注意安全哦！！！’  
还接了一个可爱的表情符号。

//  
“我已经和经纪人说好了。“

冈田知道她是在骗人。但是多骗一句又怎么样呢？

归根结底是自己已经犯过太多错。如果说第一次是泷野最初分化没办法克制的误打误撞，冈田也不该在那个时候一时圣母心爆棚甘愿割肉喂鹰。虽然安抚一个初分化的alpha理想状态看着平稳得像推过一架四脚车，实际生理情况却复杂得太多太多，结果是板野友美在演唱会上摔散一地的蛋糕塔。  
她该意识到omega ——不管是对自己的信息素有多收放自如的omega，都不该和alpha 在任何时期相处一室。  
就算对方是泷野——漂亮乖顺的大狗狗泷野也不行。

但是做了就是做了。冈田有的时候会自暴自弃地想。反正整个偶像界都面临这样的难题。不是所有人都能成功地瞒过自己第二性别的消息。分化成弱势性别基本就代表着偶像生涯的终结。成年之后莫名其妙毕业的原因大家都心照不宣。  
就算贴着抑制贴能最大程度地保护omega 不受信息素干扰，高强度的握手行程也是高危活动——即使有幸在一整天瞒过一个体育馆的粉丝也不一定瞒过队友，最好的结果是内部消化，最坏的……还没有人敢去尝试过。

冈田该意识到的，她该意识到一切都是自己的错，而且一个错误灾难性地导致下一个——而这一切都从——刻意向运营隐瞒自己的第二性别开始。

//  
不得不说性别偏见没可能不存在，它与体力的差别仿佛互相依持而生。利用它也莫过于饮鸩止渴。既然选择了在这条路上，各种死状总要选一样，接下来就是在持续的角力中无望地等待时间流逝。

不过对冈田来说——至少对冈田来说，可能并不是其他人能够理解的事情——并不是无望罢了。

//  
所有人都认为冈田将是队伍中众望所归的alpha。在外人看来这个一直迟迟没有分化的偶像一切都向着alpha 转变——逐渐成熟凌厉的台风，作为队伍前辈存在的宽大的包容力——包括一些只有alpha 会做的很“酷”的事情。

人的语气和表情都可以说谎，可是信息素不会骗人。针尖抵住血管，冈田努力控制住自己颤抖的右手。身子却稳不住，露出了身后打空的几个包装。

“不可以再打了，前辈。”泷野神色一变，冲上去抓住冈田。

对于Omega而言，发情期过于危险的原因是因为生理渴望。最熟悉的生理渴望像是饥饿，持续的饥饿下胃肠刀割一般的痛，干渴也带来持续的不适。而发情期就像其他生理渴望的加成。  
当然也有办法处理。违禁药物对身体的影响像是不断填高堤坝阻碍情潮。一面是人为利用药物中和不断分泌的激素，一面是身体内部的古老设计反而会以为自己还没有成长得足够强大，双方卯着力气掰手腕，最后谁将是失败方简直显而易见。

//  
“选择我吧。”从发情期的omega 手里抢下注射器并不是什么难事。

“我是最安全的选择。”  
各种方面都是。  
泷野的信息素没有什么攻击性， 比起一切以蓝色为主调的神奈川队更像是前辈队伍的颜色。是酥甜的柠檬蜂蜜糖，即使经历情潮的信息素暴走也只是将充满卧室的信息素糖分提高三个度。软软粘腻又磨人，让人想到漂亮的金色大狗狗，说伸手的时候就乖乖将前爪平放在主人手心，眼瞳黑漆漆地发着亮， 大尾巴扫来扫去。

泷野知道自己正守着前辈的一个秘密。对这个秘密。

不需要爱抚，也不需要安慰。泷野蹲下匆忙褪下前辈裤子的时候只双手抱紧前辈赤裸的臀部，只来得及在冈田的胯骨上咬下一个赤热的吻痕。  
冈田意识到自己被抱到长椅上几乎就是一瞬间的事情。体育馆的皮质长椅表面冰凉，她缩着身体不敢躺平，另一边撕避孕套的时候驾轻就熟，接着漂亮的后辈拽上被单覆着皮质长椅上的两人快得像闪电——准确说每次都是。

作为omega, 奈奈的生理特征不是很明显。一般来说其他Omega的大部分生理过程都依靠第二性征的激素进行，在分化后身体更是受到激素影响之后会急遽变化，盆骨变宽，肌肤柔腻细韧，一切都在为古老的生理过程做准备。

作为女性omega, 冈田甚至到现在都还维持在未分化之前的体型。这大部分都与不断注射的违禁药物有关。  
连臀也极窄。甚至连胸部都未发育。手掌抚按上去刚刚充满泷野掌心凹陷的曲度。柔滑的肌肤像微温的蛋奶冻，偏偏充血的乳粒艳丽得惊人。

衔吻上去的时候冈田一个急喘。

她有的时候会想泷野的确是一个好床伴。好的过分。在性事方面平和得简直不像是一个成熟的alpha—— 要知道冈田看过的成人影片中omega的各种姿势和恶趣味是基本——但泷野本人在性事中似乎没有对这种事情显示出什么探索性的乐趣。甚至都不像beta与beta——连全身都包裹在被单里严严实实。

更重要的事情还有一件——泷野说过不会标记她。

发情期热潮翻涌如同持久不退的高热，奈奈烧的全身都使不上力气，她腻在泷野的信息素里头晕目眩，唯一有感觉的只有——软弱的生殖区。

泷野在探进去的时候很温柔。  
尽管冈田不想承认——但是此刻腿根相触的部分幸福得惊人。她终于在缓过气儿来。难耐地撑起身子之后她僵着看到后辈灼灼的眼睛——

Alpha 的属性本身就导致他们更容易把性事当作乐事而非其他，同样的事情对于Omega就相对沉重，在生理本能操控下任何一场性事都有可能是下半生身份归属的开始。  
总而言之alpha 无法理解omega 对性事的仪式感。这是生理构造使然，就算是善解人意如泷野也没法子完全理解前辈在情潮中此时的惊惧和害怕——但她知道这种生理本能并不是什么好事情。

她只能尽力对这场性事表现得不那么在意。

“放松一点儿，前辈。” 泷野开始试着小幅度地移动，她心脏跳得很快，胸口满满涨涨，却也感到身下的Omega手指尖楔进皮质长椅里， 整个身体都紧张得如同拉满的弓。

“这只是紧急措施……“ 她轻轻吻着冈田汗湿的额际哄着她。动作也放慢了。”不是做爱。“  
泷野感到冈田软细的腰在她手心里颤抖着摇晃。她吻着奈奈的耳际哄她，恍惚间以为自己是吻咬着一只初初化为人形的白貂儿，白貂儿的肩膀软嫩又细弱，柔软潮湿的腿根艰难地与她的胯骨贴合，颤抖地在吞咽里磨蹭着。

“而且我们也不是第一次。放松一点。”

黑色长发落下来掩住了泷野的脸，在晦明交接处看得不真切。但是随之而来的是她重重地叩在生殖腔的缘口，迫出冈田一声脆弱的喘息。  
“如果谁是有罪的话……那该是我。” 她松了口。她没办法装作看不见前辈的羞耻和畏缩。

罪是我的。是我不想失去你。

//  
“前辈？”漂亮大狗狗在这个时候也不忘调戏，至少对冈田来说是调戏。“前辈？” 语调乖乖软软，同时下身还漂亮地来回用力，黏腻水泽来回涌动的恐怖声响中嘴角翘起在微笑，用力的时候还连着喘息： “想要亲亲。”

要亲你就快点亲。奈奈在涌动的情潮里克制住自己不咬牙切齿。情潮烧的全身发软，只能任着暂时脱缰的alpha 为所欲为。漂亮大狗狗在床上和床下的听话程度简直是两个极端。

冈田被迫挺起脖子吞咽着泷野的吻。最开始泷野只是温吞地舔过牙尖，但很快就感觉不满足。不满足到想在下身用力，听到前辈呜嘤地哭泣。  
但是那样太过得寸进尺。明明只是到了获得允许的地步，却肖想着前辈的喉咙发出愉悦的声音。这太过分了。

//  
比起偶像前辈更想成为歌手。这是泷野在加入之前就对冈田印象极深的一点。也许是看过本部的哪个节目，当时未来的濑户内队ACE只是糊里糊涂地跟着梗大笑或者哭泣，等到真正与冈田相处时才知道当时的意向选取并非是提供一个任人嘲笑的梗。奈奈前辈对麦克风的执着过于强烈。  
至于冈田为什么现在还留在这里当偶像，泷野并不知道，虽然脑子里大概有一个答案的雏形，不过那个答案太过阴暗——大狗狗在眼前的幸福里一般不愿意往那个方向想太多。

不过如果永远是这样就好了。  
她还有很多事情想随着冈田。想跟在前辈身边。

怔忡里前辈细弱的声音变紧了。泷野低下头看见自己的前辈——此刻只能颤抖着蜷在怀里，连涂了漂亮红色蔻丹的粉嫩脚趾都在她腰上相互地绞紧。牙齿几乎在薄润的唇上留下血痕，委屈得小腹一抽一抽地。

疼痛连着麻痒都在身体内部。很深的内部。要打开身体才够得到。生理本能下冈田自以为傲的意志力是多么不堪一击。  
这情潮的水体太庞大，庞大得胁卷着水波就像是胁卷着无上的力，即使与整个洋面相比渺小得像血液间歇的涌动——也如同体内的滚滚雷鸣。

发情期的Omega 极诱人。激素分泌下他们鲜嫩多汁，全身都极软极软，毕竟omega克制情潮的疼痛评级会达到三， 她全身都是湿的。  
赤裸着的滑腻背脊沁出一层温热的水泽。腔道里又软又热。泷野感觉自己的下身被拥挤在充满粉红色草莓泡泡糖的口腔里，随着咀嚼越发地软热发涨。充满情欲像是要爆掉。她腰力很好，也体贴地开始用力，连着身下的长椅也来回扭动，腿根的水声不安得像上下摇荡的粘稠的海。

泷野得承认在性事里她有的时候克制不住自己。鼻腔里全都是成熟莓果的味道，甜的发腻，勾起的痒从肚脐深处连着一条线往下，是连向上顶也摩擦不到的位置，偏偏下身被攥得又热又紧，腰眼发酸，想咬脖子，含着奈奈桑耳廓的牙根刺痒着想往颈后的腺体去。  
她有点儿发怔，回过神来的时候已经像是猫科动物叼住幼崽的后颈皮——衔起脆弱腺体的口感相当好，像是咬啮泵动的，滑溜溜的动物内脏，泷野的舌尖忍不住抵着打转，危险地细细吮吸。

Omega 的腺体在平时几乎不惹人注意。但在情潮涌动时就随着生理躁动浮现在肌肤表面。作为酚类的信息素短时间暴涨，看起来就像是柔软的青色血管连着信息素的泵动与心跳，此刻皮肉下方完全是多汁熟烂的莓果，挤挤匝匝地破碎了，溢出丰沛的糖分。  
“我很好吃。”它说。

真是自作自受。

“不……”情潮中弱势的拒绝被泷野顶碎，冈田的声线已经奇异的沙哑 “不要。”

但是她的身体在说另外一回事。  
膝弯夹紧alpha 的腰，赤裸的脚踝落在泷野的后脊骨，如同漂泊在海上无望的踩水。她昏昏涨涨的情欲被泷野实在地填满，是对未知的恐惧与无助，让她像中箭的天鹅一般委顿在alpha 的怀里伸颈哀鸣。将一切都作为罪来背负的前辈此时就像软绵绵没有支撑的娃娃，潮湿又脆弱， 手指颤抖着连床单都攥不紧，脸颊上浮起艳丽的粉色，小王子赤身裸体被钉在十字架上，在来回的顶弄中眼角发红身子发软抽搭着哭泣。

太多了。快感简直令人恐怖。像攀爬阶梯。像游乐场座椅飞升的惯性压迫心脏带来恐惧。垒着摇摇欲坠的塔楼直到无尽云端。在平流层的透明里已经危险得全身僵硬。  
但是还想给前辈更多。

“快好了……” 泷野发现自己语言贫乏，只能这么安慰冈田——前辈早就哭了。泪水浸润下眼睫湿漉漉的带着水汽，连眼神都涣散着。以为自己在上下颠簸的情潮里尖叫和呐喊，实际上却只是小声地吞咽和呢喃着喘息。  
大狗狗安抚着抚去冈田前额汗湿的刘海，小腹绷紧着持续发力。  
“前辈，快好了……”她舔吻冈田的唇角，又在喘息里来回地摩挲冈田赤烫的脸颊，像是安慰自己无处可放的危险唇齿。唇舌纠缠在一起像是互相禁锢，也在汹涌翻覆的情潮中互相安慰。

至上之时奈奈难得发出尖细的哭叫声。古老的器官终于抓紧时机相互紧握，冈田腹内抽噎着含吮，在身体里是炽烫翻滚的一个岩浆核。

漂亮大狗狗喜欢这种时刻。她们双手紧牵，连身体都互相落锁。

“前辈……”  
泷野一只手还在冈田后背缓缓拍抚。这也许是这场性事中最温情的时刻。高潮耗尽了她们所有的体力，连思考过程也无法在身体里装载和运作。冈田金色的发丝散落在脸上被汗水浸湿，苍白的脸浮上柔和的红晕——神色甚至也有一些眷恋。  
高潮尽的软弱占了上风，清醒着时全力守护着队伍的前辈此时终于什么也不想地只是缩在漂亮狗狗的怀里寻觅温存。

泷野在整场性事过后脸上难得严肃，但却也不忘温柔地合上狗狗眼。  
她吻了冈田——是轻柔得没有质量的吻——落在冈田倦极睡去的眼角。语气庄重，在沙哑和酸楚里像是宣誓。  
“不会标记奈奈前辈的。” 

她睁开眼睛，月光一样的温柔和清明一闪而过。准确来说冈田从没见过她的大狗狗露出这样的表情。

善解人意就像漂亮大狗狗得到一直期待的狗咬骨，尽管非常喜爱，完全迷恋——也会在短的可怜的租借期结束之后乖乖将它归还到主人脚边。  
毕竟比起玩具，我更爱你。

，


End file.
